Terminator: Alpine Fields
"Alpine Fields" is the twelfth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. It is the twenty-first episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Charles Beeson and Bryan Spicer with a teleplay written by John Enbom. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, December 8th, 2008 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Crew Developed for television by Josh Friedman Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd * Ashley Edward Miller - Co-producer * Zack Stentz - Co-producer * John Enbom - Supervising producer * Natalie Chaidez - Co-executive producer * Toni Graphia - Co-executive producer * Mario F. Kassar - Executive producer * Andrew G. Vajna - Executive producer * Joel B. Michaels - Executive producer * Jill Danton - Producer * James Middleton - Executive producer * John Wirth - Executive producer * Josh Friedman - Executive producer * Jessie W. Dugan - Co-producer * Hilton H. Smith - Producer * Stephen Collins - Director of photography * Marek Dobrowolski - Production designer * Heather Jo MacDougall, A.C.E. - Editor * Scott H. Gamzon - Editor * Bear McCreary - Composer Notes & Trivia * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd. * "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: Alpine Fields" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3T7307. * This episode is included on disc three of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete Second Season DVD collection. The DVD special features includes a "terminated" scene. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Channel One on February 19th, 2009. TV Rage.com; Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, "Alpine Fields"; Episode Info. * Executive producer Mario Kassar is credited as Mario F. Kassar in this episode. * Co-producer Ashley Miller is credited as Ashley Edward Miller in this episode. * Co-producer Jessie Ward Dugan is credited as Jessie W. Dugan in this episode. * Co-producer Hilton Smith is credited as Hilton H. Smith in this episode. * Editor Heather MacDougall is credited as Heather Jo MacDougall in this episode. * Editor Scott Gamzon is credited as Scott H. Gamzon in this episode. * Actor Thomas Dekker is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. This is the only episode in the series that John Connor does not make an appearance in. * Actor Richard T. Jones is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Stephany Jacobsen is credited as Stephanie Jacobsen in this episode. Allusions * "Fields" is the last name of the main family in this episode. * Lauren Fields makes a reference to Doctor Phil in this episode. Bloopers * Quotes * Jesse Flores: You the one? Who sent the signal? (both lower their drawn weapons) * Derek Reese: No. * Jesse Flores: My shore party picked up a coded SOS about 45 ticks back. Sent me to fossick around. * Derek Reese: What's that in English? * Jesse Flores: It means someone's still alive inside. Probably a civilian. Probably hiding. Radio room I'm guessing. * Derek Reese: I didn't go in that far. What did you say about a shore party? * Jesse Flores: We're making troop and supply runs back and forth from Perth for months. Seawolf sub. The Jimmy Carter. * Derek Reese: You've got a nuclear sub? Who drives it? * Jesse Flores: Not who, what. We've got a scrubbed Trip-Eight for a captain. * Derek Reese: You've got metal running a sub? * Jesse Flores: Well if you find me a sub commander who survived J Day and I'll switch him in. Have a little faith, mate, she'll be apples. Means we'll be alright. * Derek Reese: You believe that? * Jesse Flores: Sure as my mother loves me. * Derek Reese: My mother's dead. Here. (hands Jesse a gas mask) * Jesse Flores: Gas? * Derek Reese: Bugs. * Jesse Flores: This gonna work? * Derek Reese: Probably not. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:December, 2008/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Full crew